


Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, Criminal AU, Criminal Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, Diner Worker Bucky Barnes, Diner Worker Steve Rogers, Flirty Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Hearing aids, Love Triangle, M/M, Sign Language, diner, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been living a nice, simple, romantic life with each other. They both share the ownership of their diner, and they're pretty successful considering the fact that it's a diner at the corner of Boston. Steve and Bucky were content with their calm lives.Then the one and only Tony Stark flies through their door, sending their lives into a spiral of love, danger, and confusion.





	1. Criminals in the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new series! I've been deleting and remaking this story on my Wattpad for months now, and I decided to give it a try on this website. I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Also, major apologies for when they're not really in character, I've always had trouble with that.)  
> Also, also! There is swearing in this, a little bit, so just watch out if you don't like this. Or violence. Because murder. Yeah.

   Tony Stark has always been on the news. He was used to it. The only thing about his being on the news, though, was how drastically it changed. Once, when he was still a child and his parents were still alive, he was on TV because of something his dad did, or the news caught wind of Tony's achievements--like going to MIT at fifteen. And, now, once his parents had died and he was older and wiser, it was for worse reasons. Now, if he was on the news, it was because of some job he did--stealing, killing, kidnapping, those types of things.

   Murder wasn't something he did a lot, normally he left that to his co-workers--or his pawns, as he refers to them in his head, because Romanov would kill him if he said it out loud--. Barton and Romanov were more than happy to do a dirty job, and their faces were never on the news. They were careful. Tony was careful, too, but he was also more than happy for everybody to see his face as the mastermind behind his crimes. 

   He _was_ the mastermind, in all honestly. He came up with the plans, the schemes, the ways in and out of the building after the spies had walked through every wall or vent or door. He did the planning, the set ups, and he was damn good at it. Not once have they been caught. The three of them were like the Musketeers. Tony always had to inform Barton that  _no, Barton, there were four Musketeers,_ _not three._

   To be fair, they  _are_ called the three Musketeers, after all, so Tony could hand it to him once. Once. But it kept happening, and now it was a tired joke that neither Barton nor Stark were ready to give up because it was a challenge. First one to drop it looses. Looses what? Dignity. Maybe a little bit of money, not that that scared Tony. He still had all his money, it's not like his parents can disown him or take it away anymore.

   The only problem with being the face of it all is that he's holed up inside all day. He did that anyway, but now he's  _forced_ to stay inside, so it wasn't as fun. He still enjoyed it, he liked his lab, so he stayed there mostly. Romanov and Barton bring back some food when they go out, and there's this nice little diner in the corner of Brooklyn that Tony really likes, so they go there a lot and bring back some food for him like he some type of fancy prisoner being kept for ransom.

   "You'll think he'll want the burger or the meatloaf?" Barton asked, scanning the old-fashioned menu intensely. 

   "He doesn't like meatloaf," said Romanov easily, taking a sip of her water as she tossed her menu down on the table. She knew what she wanted. 

   "Right. Okay. Burger it is," said Barton, closing his own menu and tossing it on top of Romanov's. 

   The pair only had to wait a few seconds before a waiter with blonde hair, broad shoulders, and kind blue eyes showed up. Dog tags seemed to drag his neck down, and the pair of spies already knew enough about his past to find him in the computers at home in no time. They knew who he was: Steve Grant Rogers, former Army Sergeant.  

   "What can I get you guys today?" Steve asked, tapping his pen against his notepad. He didn't need the pad, he just liked holding it. It made him feel more professional, and it gave the diner a better feel to it.

   "We'll have the usual, Steve," said Romanov, passing the blonde their menu's, giving him a small and tight smile. With everything going on right now, she had no energy for a kind one. "And we'll also have a cheeseburger combo to go."

   "It'll be ready soon, ma'am," said Steve, nodding to the odd pair before walking back towards the counter, where his partner with long brown hair that was tied up in a bun waited with a small scowl. He looked tired.

   "I said  _burger_ ," said Barton once Steve had left, "not  _cheese_ burger. Just  _burger_."

    "Stark prefers cheeseburgers," said Romanov like it was obvious and a fact that everybody should know. She sent her partner a dead-panned look before swiping some red of her red curls out of her face. "Do you know nothing about him?"

    "I know the basics, Tasha," said Barton, leaning back in the booth. "The man's a fucking mystery."

    "Your brains a mystery," she muttered, crossing her arms on the table, letting herself lean forwards on her arms. She didn't even really trust herself, but she trusted herself not to collapse under the pressure. Natasha Romanov was heavier than she looked. She was muscular and weighed just as much as Stark or Barton.

   "Rude."

   It took a bit, not too long, but longer than they wanted, but they were half way done eating when Barton got a call. They knew who it was almost immediately. Stark. Nobody else called them, not even Barton's kids or his ex-wife. (The 'ex' part was added recently, and Romanov could see how poorly Barton was taking it). The caller ID for Stark was switched to Boss Man, much to Romanov's dislike. Stark loved it, though, made him feel important to the group. 

   The pair of spies shared a look before Barton answered the phone and Romanov continued eating her dinner, keeping a subtle eye on the kitchens, where Steve and Bucky, the man-bun cook, were talking closely. The three criminals knew they were together, and Stark hasn't even stepped foot in the diner.

   "Boss!" said Barton with a mouth full of food. His loud introduction caught the employee's attentions, and Romanov sent him a deadly glare. "What's up?"

   Romanov couldn't hear him through the phone, which was a good sign, and she wondered whether Barton's hearing aids disrupted the phone call. Stark had made them for Barton one day, and Stark would say it was because Barton's other ones were shit--which they were--but the spies knew that Stark cared for Barton as much as they cared for him. They were one small, angry, snarky, wanted family. It was nice.

   "All right, all right," said Barton, rolling his eyes to add some flare. He wasn't really that annoyed at what Stark was asking of him. "Your food'll get cold."

   There was a pause in the conversation, and Barton rolled his eyes again, making Romanov raise her eyebrows. "I know you have a microwave boss--Okay! Okay, we'll do it, alright? Don't get your tits in a bunch, man."

   At that comment Romanov fought back a smirk, keeping her deadpanned expression until she was out of the diner. She found the conversations between Barton and Stark to be amusing, even if she could only hear one side of the conversation.

   "Yeah, got it." Barton lowered his voice, making sure that Steve and his friends couldn't hear him. "Don't get caught, easy. Simple. Two hours, max...alleyway? You sure? No, boss, it's not--fine, fine, got it. Understood. Jesus Christ, man. Two hours."

   With a sigh, Barton ended the call, putting his phone back in his pocket lazily. Before Romanov could interrogate him, he shoved the rest of his meal down his throat. 

   "Tech Mate," said Barton, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his gloves getting slobbered in food. "Boss wants us to infiltrate and steal some shit. He says he's already in the alley beside the building."

   "Is it important?" Asked Romanov, pushing her plate away from her body. "Or is it a simple grab-and-go?"

   "Dunno," said Barton with a shrug, putting his plate on top of his partners. "He sounded kinda rushed, though. Also, a lot snappier than usual. Bet you somethings up."

   "Hammer," said Romanov, not giving Barton the chance to. "Obviously."

   "Obviously."

   ***

   Stark was, like he said, waiting in his sleek car in the alleyway beside the large Tech Mate building. He was on his phone, playing some addicting game that Romanov didn't care for when she knocked on the glass near his face. He jumped at the noise but covered it up easily by smoothing out his suit and pocketing his phone. Tony rolled down the windows with one finger placed roughly on the button. He was obviously not in a good mood, but it was better not to say anything because Tony would most certainly pull a gun on them if they did.

   "What's the plan?" Romanov asked instead of the lingering question of  _what's the matter?_ It was easier to ignore it than to deal with it. That was what Stark had taught them about feelings that could potentially damage their job or life-long mission.

   Tony groped around his passenger side seat for a second before handing the pair a few blueprints and images and information sheets. It was hard to read in the darkness of the alley, but they knew better than to complain right now. Besides, they could still read it and see it clearly enough to not have to complain.

   "I need you two to break into Tech Mate, steal me some of their newer inventions, then take whatever you want for yourselves. I've included the codes for their safe's on the back of the inventions page."

   "What's it for?" Barton asked, and in the back of his mind, a record was playing  _no_ on repeat. 

    Tony tensed for a moment, watching Barton with a cold eye, and Barton was convinced that he would go home with a new bullet wound, but then Tony's stance softened, but his eyes kept their cold watch. "It's important because I need something inside of them. I can't get it anywhere else without leaving that job with only one person instead of three. No more questions. Just get it done and meet me back here in two hours, max. Got it?"

   They nodded. So did Tony.

   "Great. Go get 'em, tigers."

   ***

   It didn't go as planned. Sure, they got what they needed, but they were still being chased. Romanov and Barton had jumped in the back of Tony's car so quickly he barely saw them, and just as quickly they were yelling at him to drive. So he listened. He never felt panicked in a chase, and he knew that they could take whatever pitiful defenses Tech Mate had, and instead it filled him with a sense of child-like glee. 

   By the time the car was near the diner Romanov and Barton had been at earlier tonight, a gun shot rang out and hit the car's back tire. The car screeched and wobbled as Tony tried to keep it straight and on the road. Soon enough, the car gave out, and Barton was maybe a little afraid of what would happen to the guy that just wrecked Tony's car.  _Nobody_ touches Tony's cars unless they had a painful death wish.

   Tony gasped, banging his hands on the steering wheel. "Dick!" 

   Tony scrambled out of the car, pulling his gun from his waist holster, and he began firing at them, aiming for whoever was in the car behind him. Romanov and Barton were close to follow him, getting their own guns from their pants or the compartments hidden in the floors of Tony's car. People were screaming as the gun shoots got louder and came out quicker and farther apart, and soon the cops would be on their trail, too.

   The three criminals were backing up now, ducking behind whatever they could find as they tried to find a suitable car to steal and drive away in. Barton struggled with hiding, and the bag of stolen mechanics and food kept trying to slip off his shoulder. Just as Tony stood up to fire at the approaching men, something came flying towards him from the side, sending him flying into the nearest building's door.

   Glass shattered all around him, and for a second he blacked out. When he opened his eyes, a bull of a man was laying on top of him, glass shards stuck in his back. He wasn't dead yet, and Tony was going to make sure he sure as  _hell_ was never coming back from the dead.

   "Get off me, you brainless pig," he spat, and he was now in a worse mood than before. He could barely feel the shards of glass sticking into his own person, and when he jumped up, he pointed his gun at the fat man on the floor. Without hesitation, he shot the man right in the chest, and then once more for good luck.

   Tony took a second to control himself and then turned when he heard a few feet shuffling behind side him. He aimed his gun at the noise, and his stony expression was one that made the two men's faces go pale, but then he saw that the noises were actually two  _very_ handsome men, so his gun fell and so did his stony look.

   "Well, hello there handsomes," he said, sending them a blood-filled wink and a crooked smirk. They still looked terrified, which was not what Tony was going for.

   "Shit, Stark!" Barton yelled, running towards the now shattered glass door. "We have to go!" He said, casting a look at the two men who had just made and served him dinner a few hours ago. "Tasha's got a car, stop flirting and save us!"

   Stark didn't really hesitate to follow Barton as he ran as fast as he could with the bags of stolen machinery on his shoulder, weighing him down. The sounds of gunshots outside snapped him out of his lustful daze, and he sent the two fine men one last wink before dashing out of the small little diner that he hoped he didn't ruin. "I'll pay for the door!" He called out behind him.

   The two men ran to their broken door just in time to see another car zoom past and heard the gunshots get farther and farther away. They heard police sirens and firetrucks and ambulances echo around their terrified little corner of the city. The two men shared a look, and then the shorter male looked up towards the little TV they kept in the corner of their ceiling. 

   "Steve," he said, grabbing at Steve's bicep. 

   "W-What? What  _was_ that?" Steve asked, his eyes never leaving the empty door frame or the pieces of glass sitting around it.

   " _Steve_ ," said the smaller man, adding more urgency to his voice.

    "What?"

    "I think Tony Stark was just in our fucking diner."

 

   


	2. Money and Plans

   It wasn't even the morning after the incident, and the news was already there, pushing and calling to get an interview with Bucky and Steve. Sam had gone home by that time, so he missed all the fun, which he would soon complain about in the morning. Bucky was grumpy, very grumpy, and was just about ready to punch the news reporters a hundred times over.

   "What happened here, Mr. Rogers?"

   "We believe that Tony Stark got into a car chase and got knocked into our diner."

   "Did he talk to you? What did he say?"

   "...No, he didn't. He didn't say anything." Steve thought of the wink and the obvious flirting and felt his stomach coil in something close to disgust. He was a taken man, and Tony Stark was a criminal.

   "Did you see where he ran off?"

   "Um, no, no I don't think so."

   There were many more questions, some that had nothing to do with the incident, and more to do with his drop-out of the army. Bucky had taken him away at that point, trying his hardest not to attack the reporters. Their army drop-out was a sensitive topic that Steve would rather leave out of the picture. And to have all that one record? That would be the end of them both.

   Now, the couple was sitting upstairs in their home. They lived just above the diner, which was part of the reason why they bought the diner--two in one. And, it was pretty cheap, probably because of where it was situated in Brooklyn. The events that just happened were enough to prove why it was cheap. 

  "Jesus Christ," Bucky muttered, running his hands through his hair, messing up his bun. "What the hell just happened?"

  "I dunno, Buck, but maybe you should sit down." 

  Bucky had gone to pacing the floor, wrenching at his hair like it would solve whatever happened, pay for the damages, and help his mind forget about Tony Stark. 

  "A criminal!" Bucky called, ignoring Steve's gentle pleas for him to sit down, to relax, to think it over. "A criminal knows where we live. And-And that man! Clint? He was here! He was always here. The girl must be in on it too, right? What was her name?"

  "Hannah," said Steve, not knowing the name was a cover-up. His heart was beating faster as he realized that he had let criminals sit in his diner, eat his food, become a favorite pair. He shivered. "Why didn't they attack before?"

  "I don't know, Steve. I don't get it. What if they  _do_ attack? What if they try to kill us? I mean, we could probably get a few punches in or something, but they have  _guns_ and  _knives_ and whatever the fuck was in the bag."

  "Buck, maybe you should just down and we can talk about this with level heads."

  Bucky looked over to Steve, stopping his pacing, and hair fell in front of his eyes. Steve was nervous, he could see that. Something was chewing at him, eating him from the inside out. So Bucky sat beside him on their bed. He put his hand on top of Steve's, trying to give him some comfort. This was something serious--a criminal knew where they worked, and they could very well die soon.

  Just as Steve opened his mouth again to calm Bucky and to tell him it'll all be alright, there was a knock at their door.

  "Mr. Rogers. Mr. Barnes?" It was a police officer with a stern face and an aging face. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

***

  Bucky hadn't gotten much sleep that night. The thought of the criminals coming back and taking Steve away, of killing Steve, had haunted his mind ever since Tony Stark had flown in through their door. What were the two criminals doing in their diner all the time? Where they watching him and Steve? Bucky wanted to know, but the thought of knowing scared the crap out of him, so he was just as confused as he was scared and angry.

  It was in the morning, while Steve was doing his early morning run, that Sam had come back to the diner. He wasn't in his uniform, so he had obviously heard of what happened. And, even if he hadn't, the yellow police tape and broken door would be enough to tell him that something had happened.

  "I swear, man," said Sam, ducking under the tape and opening the door just because he found it comedic. "Every time I leave, something happens." There was something in his hands that Bucky didn't pay attention to.

  Bucky rolled his eyes, giving Sam one of those looks that Steve disapproved of.  _You're my best friends_ , Steve would say,  _I don't want you guys fighting all the time--and no looks, Bucky!_  

  "It's not something you'd want to be there for," said Bucky, and his tone was dark and his words barely a mutter. "It was a shit experience."

  "No kidding. Did Stark really break your door?"

  "You think I'd lie about that."

  Sam shrugged. "Who knows what you'd lie about, Barnes, it's you."

  Bucky's  _look_ never faltered as he walked back behind the counter as if he were going to start taking orders or start cooking. "Why'd you even come here, Wilson? You're not on duty even if Stark hadn't crashed in."

  "Wanted to see how Steve was doing," said Sam, pointedly leaving out Bucky's name.

  The pair didn't really hate each other, not really, it was just easier for them to communicate in insults and harsh words rather than compliments and casual conversation. They knew that, in a dire situation, the other would be there for them as much as they could. It was a mutual understanding, and their love for Steve (Platonically and romantically) had been a nice bonding measure for them.

  "I'm fine, Sam," said Steve, surprising both men in the diner. "Nothing really happened. If anything, Buck got most of the glass pieces."

  "That's good," said Sam, turning to face his friend. "Wouldn't want the man who pays me to get injured. Also, I'm not planning on paying for the door, so y'all can figure that shit out for yourselves."

  Steve and Bucky shared a look, their minds immediately going to the same thing. Tony Stark.  _I'll pay for the door!_ Steve couldn't help but shudder, and Bucky immediately walked towards him, ready to hug and hold as much as he needed. Steve put up his hand, stopping Bucky immediately. He shook his head. He was fine. Fine as fine could be, at the moment

  "We'll pay for the door," said Steve, ignoring the look Bucky had sent him.

  Bucky believed they should hunt down Stark and force him to pay for the door and all the meals his co-workers had eaten. Steve shut the idea down after a bit of hesitation.

  "Also," said Sam, handing what he was holding over to Steve. "Found this just outside the door."

  Steve took the object and looked at it closely. It was a nameless and wordless white envelope that held something flimsy and heavy inside. Steve swallowed. They never got mail at the diner. With steady fingers and a beating heart, Steve tore open the envelope. What it contained made his breath hitch and his brain stop. 

  Two thousand dollars was sitting in his hands.

***

  "You think they'll like the gesture?" Stark asked as he sat on his couch, eating the microwaved burger Natasha and Clint had brought him.

  "Probably not," said Tasha, watching the TV without much care. "You broke it, and you're a criminal. I don't think you could do anything to make them like you."

  "I'll figure something out," said Tony, shrugging. "I always do."

  Beside him, Clint tried to scoff, but all that happened was an awkward noise as he flailed his head. Clint had taken his hearing aids out at Stark's and Romanov's requests. He signed to the pair on the couch:  _They weren't that good looking anyways_.

  Stark gasped dramatically and his hand flew up to his heart. He almost dropped his burger. "How dare you? They were like Gods sent down from Heaven. You take that back!"

  Clint smirked, and he had always been thankful for Natasha teaching him how to read lips, but now it was one of his favorite things.  _You don't have a chance, Stark. Get over it._

  "Okay, I don't even know why I hired you anymore," said Stark, shaking his head. "And they say I'm an asshole. Look at you! Calling Gods ugly...You must be blind as well as deaf."

  Natasha laughed at that, rolling her eyes at the two boys she dared call family. The boys looked at her then, both owl-like and blinking. "Sometimes I wonder why you're the boss, Stark."

  "It's because I'm the best looking man, Tasha," said Stark immediatley, sending a wink her way. "Also, I have the money, the genius ideas, and I'm the face of it all."

  "Now we're all the face of it, thanks to you," she shot back, making sound harsher than she had said it in her head. 

  "Hey," said Stark, just as Clint had popped his head up to his peripheral vision, trying to get in on the conversation. "It's not my fault you guys tripped a wire, alright? Besides, I gave you guys masks, and it's not like you don't have connections that could remove your pictures or something. What about Fury?"

   _Fury can suck my ass_ , Clint signed.

  "Agreed." Natasha nodded.

  "I thought you all had this spy bond, you know?" Stark had always thought Romanov and Barton were only with him because of a pact they had with Fury, so this new information was a little bit surprising. 

  Natasha scoffed with Clint made a noise that they believed to be a snort. 

  "Forget about Fury, Stark," said Natasha, waving off his worries. "He's nothing anymore. If anything, it's Coulson you have to watch out for."

  "Why? What's Coulson gotta do with anything?"

  "Clint's got a man-crush on him."

  Tony gasped, his eyes lighting up with the possibilities of all the gay jokes he could make. "Really?"

   _No,_ Clint signed, looking away with a pout.  _You guys can both piss off_.

  After a small laughing fit in which the three of them felt closer with each laugh, Tony decided to spring some news on the pair of spies.

  "We need to kill Hammer," he said, his voice hinting no signs of a joke or sarcasm.

  "What?" Natasha asked, the TV the last thing on her mind right now. "The hell do you mean?"

  "He's planning something," said Stark, shaking his head. "I know he his. He hasn't been seen in ages, and I have a feeling he's making something that could either destroy me or destroy everyone I have ever loved."

   _You can love?_

  "Yes, piss off Barton, we're having a grown-up conversation right now," Stark said, holding up a finger. "Now, if I don't want to die--which I don't, contrary to popular belief--We have to either steal all of his stuff or kill him. I'd rather kill him and get it out of the way, but that would take some serious planning. I only have you two and my tower to defend me, but Hammer has a shit load of guards and inventions to protect him."

  "I say we kill him," said Natasha without hesitation.

  Hammer has been torturing Stark for years now, and Natasha had to sit by and watch as Stark's rival kept going up while he was going down by terms of inventions. Natasha didn't like Hammer at all, she didn't like many people Stark had hung out with or people who didn't treat Stark like he deserved. She was all for killing a man who put her boss in a bad mood.

   _I'm down_ , signed Clint.  _What's the plan, boss?_

  Then, Stark smirked, his eyes alight with an evil spark that made Natasha and Clint get exited. 

  "We're gonna need a lot of weapons."

  

  

  

   


	3. A/N: Sorry...

   Uhm...Hello. 

First off,  _massive_ apologies for not updating, I've been busy and, well, compromised, let's say. 

 But, uh, this story will currently be on a hiatus, because I sadly have zero ideas for how to continue this.

Trust me--at first, I had millions upon millions of ideas on how to make the story progress and the love between Steve, Bucky, and Tony to blossom. But then, of course, I took a day break from writing and  _boom_ , all my ideas were gone.

 So, until I get further ideas for this, I will be putting this story aside and focusing on my other story  _Why Didn't You Call?_

I'm really sorry and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'll be back to updating this once I get some ideas. 

 Again, really sorry, and hope you all don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Tell me if you liked it or not, or ways to improve on keeping them in character because God knows that's a fault of mine.  
> But, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that little first chapter, and look forward to more!  
> Bye!


End file.
